Puisqu'il faut attendre
by Angelica R
Summary: [6x17] :  Snow et Charming pensaient peut-être savoir ce que c'était que l'attente, la douleur. Mais Gold lui savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait que dix ans, ce n'était rien.


Puisqu'il faut attendre.

[6x17] : « Snow et Charming pensaient peut-être savoir ce que c'était que l'attente, la douleur. Mais Gold lui savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait que dix ans, ce n'était rien. »

Cela le frappa comme un électrochoc, bien qu'il n'en montre rien extérieurement. Et ce qui arrive ne lui fait pas réellement plaisir. Il a l'impression de se réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil et pourtant ce n'est pas le cas.

Ses souvenirs le frappent en plein visage sans qu'il s'y attende, et avant même la douleur, ce qui le saisit est un mauvais pressentiment. Parce que cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite, _pas_ _encore_.

Tout cela lui déplaît, et la raison est simple. Il ne contrôle absolument rien de ce qui arrive, et il grimace. Et soudain, avec cette sensation désagréable, c'est le coup au cœur qui intervient, à nouveau sans prévenir.

Et avant même qu'il ait réellement eut le temps de dire quelque chose, le visage de Baelfire et de Belle se trouvent devant ses yeux. Presque comme si ils étaient réellement là, toujours à ses côtés, _en vie_. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si ses erreurs n'avaient pas tout détruit sur son passage.

Le Ténébreux sourit, avant de comprendre qu'il les a déjà perdu, l'une pour toujours, et peut-être l'autre aussi, parce que Bae acceptera-t-il de le revoir, de lui _parler_? Un autre sourire, plus tordu et cynique parvint sur le visage de l'immortel.

Il repensa alors à ceux qui avaient déclenché cela, dix ans trop tôt. Snow White, et Charming. Ceux qui, malgré des événements douloureux (causés par ailleurs, en partie par sa propre faute. Sans doute n'aimait-il pas les héros trop heureux), n'avaient jamais cédé aux Ténèbres.

Qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était qui n'y avaient jamais été confrontés de plein fouet. Qui avaient eu droit un temps au bonheur, avant qu'une Evil Queen jalouse ne leur arrache.

Oui, il souriait toujours, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce fameux point de rendez-vous. D'un sourire froid, glacé, presque amer. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était penser à eux, pas aux habitants bloqués par le sortilège de la Reine (et donc aussi le sien).

Leur comportement était tout sauf héroïque, et quant bien même Rumple n'aurait pas pu leur jeter la pierre, il savait qu'il _devait_ les contrer. Parce que la Sauveuse devait advenir, peu importe le prix qu'il y aurait à payer (ce prix là, celui de l'attente, lui l'avait déjà payé). Ce qui ne serait pas trop compliqué pour lui.

Lors de la conversation, ils crurent bon de lui faire remarquer qu'ils avaient attendu trop longtemps, qu'ils voulaient revoir leur fille, et que lui n'avait personne dehors. Comme ils s'étaient trompés, ce prince et cette princesse qui pensaient que dix ans était un enfer à attendre ! Sans compter qu'ils avaient droit à l'oubli (même si lui aussi, lui mesurait avec plus de facilité ce qu'il avait perdu).

Snow et Charming pensaient peut-être savoir ce que c'était que l'attente, la douleur. Mais Gold lui savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait que dix ans, ce n'était rien.

La douleur, c'était faire le mauvais choix, et abandonner son fils pour de mauvaises raisons.

C'était le perdre sans le vouloir, sans l'avoir réellement choisi, tout en l'ayant fait malgré tout.

C'était être désolé, avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux sans même pouvoir comme eux, les _héros_ , se rattacher à l'idée qu'on avait fait le bon choix.

Et l'attente, c'était décider de tous ces plans machiavéliques, tout en essayant de ne pas sombrer pour toujours dans les Ténèbres et donc ne jamais pouvoir devenir le père que Baelfire voulait, qu'il _méritait_.

Attendre, ça avait aussi, un temps, reprendre espoir et revoir la lumière en la personne d'une jeune servante. Qui l'avait trahi et que par ailleurs lui aussi avait trahi, et qu'il avait perdu par sa propre faute. Parce qu'il avait choisi le pouvoir plutôt qu'elle.

Contrairement à eux, qui ne savaient rien de tout cette souffrance qu'il avait endurée, lui savait ce que ça faisait d'attendre pendant plus trois-cent ans. Ça avait été long, terriblement long, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce n'était pas encore fini.

Donc oui, peut importe le temps qu'il faudrait, il attendrait, même s'il y avait encore dix-huit ans à patienter avant de revoir son fils.

Il le retrouverait, il n'en avait aucun doute.

Et peu importe que d'autres puissent en souffrir, tout comme Snow et Charming.


End file.
